


unknown pleasure

by gosh_zillah



Category: Black Mirror, Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosh_zillah/pseuds/gosh_zillah





	unknown pleasure

It's only the fifth time he's killed his dad that he's decided to stop making decisions. This isn't a conclusion he's drawn himself, it's something Colin said to him as if he we're making a standard observation- though nothing Colin says seems like it's anything other than completely deliberate- for the third (fifth? sixth?) time Colin has offered him a tab of acid. 

"I-i can't decide." Stefan admits, for the first time, at a moment when he feels the most hopeless he's ever felt. 

Colin's smile is warm but his eyes are predatory when he leans that bit closer and says

"You want me to decide for you." 

It's not a question. Colin isn't asking permission. Stefan thinks for a moment about how he was not introduced to Kitty and Pearl this time around. Thinks about how Colin had lit his joint as soon as they crossed the threshold into his immaculate apartment. 

Colin doesn't need him to nod or give any type of verbal response. He breaks eye contact as he stands and Stefan hates how it makes him feel lost. Colin moves from his chair to beside Stefan and rests his arm on the back of the couch, behind Stefan's shoulders. Leans in and grab his chin between thumb and ring finger and tells him to open. 

Stefan's mouth falls open. He watches Colin's eyes, the unmoving line of his mouth as he presses the tab on to Stefan's tongue. He pushes up on Stefan's chin to close his mouth and brushes a thumb over his bottom lip. 

Stefan swallows, mouth suddenly full of saliva and tastes nothing but paper and the salt from Colin's skin. 

"Good boy." Colin says to him in nothing more than a raspy whisper. 

Colin puts his own tab in his mouth and stands. 

Stefan feels genuine fear that he will return to his original seat but Colin only retrieves the joint from the ashtray and sits back down, presses knee to shoulder with Stefan. He moves his arm behind Stefan, this time resting it on his shoulders. Colin feels warm, heavy and stable in a sea of raging possibilities. 

Colin jumps this time.


End file.
